What truly is and what is meant to be
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: The say when you love someone you should let them go and if they come back you were meant to be if not then you were never meant to be together to begin with. sequel to what never was and never will be bedward R


_An: ok so I couldn't bear to leave Bella with Jacob like that no offence to bella and Jacob fans but I am a huge bed ward fan so I decided to make a sequel hope you like it_

_**Disclaimer: **_Someone told me this is important but I don't see the point since it's pretty obvious I don't own them

_**Edward's pov**_

I sat there letting the slight breeze engulf me. I closed my eyes enjoying it as it ruffled my hair. I heard something behind me but paid no attention to it thinking I was just imagining. But then as a stronger breeze hit an unmistakable scent filled my nose. I turned around and there she was. I was quite shocked to see her there she was supposed to be on her way to her honeymoon now.

_**Bella's pov**_

I was standing right beside him but I didn't have the heart to alert him of my presence. He looked so peaceful I kept watching him until a strong breeze hit me and twirled around my hair. I saw him turn around and look at me. "Hello" I whispered quietly my voice full of emotion.

"Hello" He said quietly as well. "What are you doing here?" He whispered hoarsely. I could tell he was having trouble believing I was actually there. He stepped closer to me blinking twice and he was about to reach up to stroke my cheek but he quickly put his hand down and stepped back. " Edward you've gotta understand something" I said a little loudly surprising myself with the confidence I didn't know I had. He nodded for me to continue. "The wedding is off" I said smiling slightly. He looked at me like I was insane. "When I was standing there in the alter I realized I was doing something wrong because there is only one person I love someone who's always been there for me." I said all in one breath.

I stopped to catch my breath and looked at his expression. His beautiful topaz eyes were filled with hope but he looked confused. "It's you" I said whispering as I got closer to him. "But I was just doing what you wanted" 

He said surprised. "What I wanted?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me still confused.

"I wanted you to fight for me" I said as I sighed. I looked up when I heard him chuckling. "You could've told me" He said smiling. " I was hoping you'd catch on" I said smiling despite myself. "But Bella I'm afraid that I'll hurt you". I brought my finger to my lips to silence him. "You could never hurt me I don't care who or what you are and I'm the one who should be apologizing for causing you so much pain" I trailed off as he put his finger to my lips to silence me. We both smiled at each other. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked with hope in my eyes. He looked serious for a moment. "There's nothing to forgive how could an angel break my heart?" He asked smiling my favorite crocked smile of his.

_**Edward's pov**_

She came back. Which meant that I did the right thing letting her go which means we were meant to be.

_**Bella's pov**_

I realized then and there how lucky I was. When I was standing there in the alter I heard something behind me and I looked around to find Edward leaving with a sad despondent look on his face. I watched him walk out that door and out of my life forever. I turned around and look at Jacob who was smiling at me. I tried to smile back but I failed. I think it was then that I figured out that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. I was letting the best person I've ever known and the only person I've ever loved walk away forever and I was standing there. Needless to say I told Jacob that I couldn't go through with the wedding.

He didn't take it too well but he'll survive. You see I've always been told you never realize how blessed you are until you lose someone or something. I realized that when Edward left. And now that I have him back I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"Love is faithful. Love is not jealous. Love is not boastful. It is never conceited. Love is not take offence or give" I said a little bit loudly. I blushed profusely when I noticed Edward staring at me.

"That was beautiful" He said quietly into my ear. I blushed even more. I knew that the verse I just read is exactly how our love is.

We just stared into each other's eyes and I knew everything was perfect for now at least. We may not live happily ever after for now anyway but this was just as good for me and for him.

And this is what truly is and what is meant to be.

_**An: ok so for me this ending is so much better no offence but this is Bedward we're talking about and this will finally make me sleep at night.**_


End file.
